charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Empathy
Empathy is the ability to feel and interpret other people's feelings and emotions. A user of this ability can feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons, without direct contact with them. Usage Through empathy, the user can':' * Discover other people's true intents, desires and any secrets that they are trying to hide. *Feel the emotion—pain—of ones charge. * Hear emotionally charged discussions by feeling the heightened emotions behind the words. *Control and even deflect other people's powers. *Duplicate the powers of those around you. *Resist the effects of another person's power. *Enhance as well as evolve your other powers. *Guide and heal their charge emotional wounds. Overview The power is mainly used to psychically feel what other people mentally and physically feel, and to correctly interpret those feelings. Some empaths can experience verbal feedback from people miles away when they channel their heightened emotions, allowing them to psychically hear them speak. Being an empath allows Phoebe to directly channel the emotions of those around her, this also includes animals and spirits. This initially causes considerable problems, as after encountering the emotions of others Phoebe would sometimes act on their whims. Although initially Phoebe exhibited little control over her ability, her proficiency has noticeably increased over time, as she actively work to improve her empathy ability. As such, beings with malevolent intent are usually worried when they are around her because she can correctly interpret the intent as well as the desire behind each emotion, and could find out any secrets that they are trying to keep hidden. During Prue Halliwell’s brief time as an empath, able to feel other people's emotions from miles away. She was also able to hear the arguments people were having all over the city. This was due to her Empathy picking up on the intense emotion behind the angry words people were shouting. Empathic Healing True empaths can use their empathy power to heal emotional wounds by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through, and then offering them advice and comfort. Phoebe, as an advice columnist, uses her gift to help the people who write to her. She answers their letters through her column, giving them helpful and insightful advice. Aside from counseling, immortal Empaths can also heal emotional suffering, akin to Whitelighters healing physical wounds. Father Thomas used his hands to heal the emotional anguish of his parishioners. Empathy can be blocked with an empathy blocking potion. However, the effects of the potion is temporary. Variations of Empathy True empaths can generally use their Empathy power to manipulate powers their own powers as well as others. Empathic Power Manipulation Main: Channeling and Replicating A variation of Empathy used to manipulate the powers of others, which is composed of two—and arguably the most powerful—variations of the power; Channeling and Replicating powers. It may also be possible to replicate the effects of spells as it's a basic magical power. All supernatural powers are tied to emotions; empaths can directly channel the powers of those around them to where they can literally use the powers themselves. Phoebe is particularly skilled in this area, she can deflect the powers of multiple individuals at once. Empathic Power Augmentation Main: Power Augmentation A variation of Empathy used to dramatically enhance your own powers by channeling a massive amount of emotions into them, making you much stronger than. During Prue Halliwell's brief time as an empath, she was able to enhance her wiccan abilities to far superior levels by channeling emotions into them. She advanced her Telekinesis to where Vinceres, a demon who was immune to witchcraft, became vulnerable to it, and even allowed her to perform gravity-defying maneuvers so that she could meet Vinceres blow for blow in hand-to-hand combat. Her power of Astral Projection also evolved into Cloning. Strength The strength of Phoebe Halliwell's ability to feel other people's emotions can on occasion allow her to feel the emotions of people within a city wide distance, as well as in between dimensions. She can also used Power Channeling to deflect the powers of multiple individuals at once and use Power Replication to withstand powers like Telekinesis while replicating it. During Prue Halliwell's brief time as an empath, she was able to feel other people's emotions from miles away, and could enhance her own powers to far superior levels by channeling emotions into them. Limitations This power has a few limitation; these are: *Other people's emotions may give a user headaches. *A inexperience user can get overwhelmed with emotions and even feel compelled to act them out. *On occasion users may not be able to feel emotions from others. When Phoebe first met Cal Greene she could not feel any emotion from him. *Users have to be near the person whose powers they want deflect or duplicate. *The power can be blocked with an empathy blocking potion. The effects of the potion is temporary. *Some users can only feel their charges emotions. Power developed from Empathy An evolved variation of Empathy used to feel other people's emotions and then project it through the hands: creating a psychic blast made purely of emotions. The effects generate energy sparks which resemble Lightning Bolts. Phoebe is the only known being with this power. With it, she is capable of vanquishing, or severely incapacitating even supremely powerful magical beings thought impossible to be defeated. She used this power on the first witch, Neena: projected back her emotions until she was knocked unconscious. Insanity and Demons Empathy can drive a person to insanity if they are not destined to have it, as it is a psychic ability that requires the user to be mentally strong. Demons can never gain this power naturally, due to the fact that they cannot handle human emotions. It would destroy them or drive them insane, as it drove the demon Vinceres almost insane, but shortly after it was taken away, he returned to normal. Prue accidentally received this power from Vinceres through the use of a spell. Although she was fine with it at first, eventually, as its range expanded, she was unable to control it developing to the point where she was constantly taking in the emotions and noise of the entire city of San Francisco. However, Father Thomas taught her how to control the power. She quickly learned and mastered the ability to channel all the incoming emotions into her other powers, which significantly enhanced them, and then used them to destroy the once thought-invincible demon, Vinceres. However, while Prue eventually learned to control it, the power left her immediately after the battle as she was never meant to have it. Spell To Release an Empath from his Gift :Free the Empath, :Release his gift, :Let his pain be cast adrift. *''(It is important that when casting the spell there is no physical contact with the Empath as the power will transfer in the caster of the spell ("Primrose Empath").'' Notes *Two sound effects were used for Phoebe's Empathy. A light jingle sound was usually used, however, in Used Karma, a much louder ringing sound is used when she uses it to channel powers. *Empathy is the first formidable power Phoebe developed, Pathokinesis being the second. She's also the only person to develop Pathokinesis. * Chris revealed that there is a potion to block an Empath from reading them. The potion is hard to make, since it requires a Kotochul egg, which can be found in Swamp Land. * Father Thomas used his method to heal to curse the demon Vinceres. * Phoebe claimed that her Empathy could possibly be an advancement of her Premonition power. Some fans consider this to be a logical possibility, since she could feel what the people in her visions feel. List of Users See Also * Empath * Emotions * Telepathy * Pathokinesis Category:Powers Category:Powers